retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hasbro Studios
Before 2009, when Hasbro Studios was formed, there were Claster Television and Hasbro Entertainment since 1969. Hasbro Studios 2003 When the third generation of My Little Pony began with A Charming Birthday, this was Hasbro's first logo ever seen on home video. 2004 This logo can be seen at the end of the second G3 My Little Pony film, Dancing in the Clouds. 2005-2007 Paramount Home Entertainment's releases of A Very Minty Christmas (2005), The Princess Promenade (2006), The Runaway Rainbow (2006) and A Very Pony Place (2007) all have used the 2005 Hasbro Entertainment logo at the end of every film. On Discovery Family broadcasts of Twinkle Wish Adventure, this logo appeared in place of the next logo shown below. 2008-2012 The 2008 Hasbro logo appeared on Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009) and on the first two My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDs from Shout! Factory, The Friendship Express and Royal Pony Wedding, both released in 2012 (although production of DVDs began in 2011). 2010-present The short version of the current Hasbro Studios logo debuted on the Hub Network on October 10, 2010, and was seen on every episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ever since, up to Season 8's What Lies Beneath. The much longer version can also be found on My Little Pony DVDs from Shout! Factory, as well as all Equestria Girls titles: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016), the Magical Movie Night specials (2017), and the digital series through 2018. 2018-present As of the Season 8 episode, Sounds of Silence, this logo appears at the end of each episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, including Best Gift Ever. It will also appear on all Season 9 (final season) episodes. Hasbro Studios (in-credit text) Sabella Dern and Fat Rock Entertainment The Sabella Dern Entertainment logo can be seen on third generation My Little Pony films, such as A Charming Birthday (2003), Dancing in the Clouds (2004), A Very Minty Christmas (2005), The Princess Promenade (2006), The Runaway Rainbow (2006), A Very Pony Place (2007), and Twinkle Wish Adventure (2009). The first film (A Charming Birthday) also contains the Fat Rock Entertainment logo. After 2009, co-distribution of the next generation of My Little Pony was sold to Studio B Productions and DHX Media. Shout! Factory Shout! Factory's first logo can be seen on DVDs of all six Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog cartoons, as well as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, including the "Equestria Girls" film (also on Blu-ray Disc). The second film, Rainbow Rocks, has the second logo seen in the middle. The third film, Friendship Games, has the third logo on the very right. Warning screens You'll see the first warning screen on most DVDs of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic from Shout! Factory (including the most recent Friends and Family), as well as the first Equestria Girls movie. On the other hand, the second warning screen came from the third Equestria Girls movie, Friendship Games. Studio B Productions/DHX Media Studio B Productions was acquired by DHX Media in December 2007, and later also bought Cookie Jar Entertainment's properties in August 2012, making DHX Media the largest independent owner of all children's programming on television. The Studio B Productions logo can only be seen on Season 1 and the first two episodes of Season 2 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The first DHX Media logo appears on the entire rest of Season 2, Season 3, and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. The second DHX Media logo appears on the first nine episodes of Season 4. The third DHX Media logo was first seen on the Season 4 episode, Rainbow Falls, but the logo was silent. As of the episode Three's a Crowd (or Pinkie Pride, in production order) and for the remainder of the series, the DHX Media logo remained the same as it was since then. Category:My Little Pony